


The Rest is History

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Distractions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Probably not the best study method in the world, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: When Chat Noir interrupts Nino's late night study session to share some good news, he finds out that Nino is completely unprepared for their history test tomorrow and offers to help. Fortunately for Nino, Chat Noir has a few tips to help him remember the material.





	The Rest is History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socksareforcavemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksareforcavemen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Pawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841715) by [Socksareforcavemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksareforcavemen/pseuds/Socksareforcavemen). 



> Written for Think Outside the Lovesquare's remix exchange!

Nino stared down at the piles of homework on his desk, already regretting his decision to spend the last few nights working instead of keeping up with his assignments. Sure, the break had done wonders for his mood, and he always loved the energy that came with DJing for the late evening crowd, but he was beginning to wonder if he’d ever be able to catch up now.

Especially when the one thing he’d been trying to avoid lately kept popping up in his mind at the most frustrating moments. How could he concentrate on history when he was still reeling from the fact that Chat Noir was actually…

A light tapping sound brought him back to the present.

When he turned to look outside, Nino really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Chat Noir outside, waving from the balcony. Nino glanced back to his homework and sighed. Well, history could probably wait another night.

Nino let him in, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. “Hey, Adrien.”

“Evening, Nino.” Chat Noir grinned and gave an exaggerated bow. “You’re looking handsome as ever.”

Nino chuckled and stepped back. “I could say the same to you.”

“Thanks.” Chat Noir winked and sat on the edge of Nino’s bed, catching a glimpse of Nino’s desk as he did. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Just more procrastinating,” Nino said, sitting beside Chat Noir.

“Don’t you mean purrcrastinating?”

An involuntary chuckle slipped out, and Nino shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

Chat Noir laughed and leaned against Nino’s side. “Purrhaps.”

“You’re in a good mood tonight.”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir nosed his way between Nino’s arm and his side. “Father said we could spend my birthday together.”

“Really?” Nino grinned. “That’s great!”

“It’s more than that! It’s amazing!” Chat Noir beamed up at him. “It’s been years since the last time he remembered.”

“Yeah, I know.” Nino reached down to idly run his fingers through Chat Noir’s hair, enjoying how soft it felt against his fingertips. “I’m happy for you.”

Chat Noir relaxed and turned towards Nino’s hand. “He’s been really busy lately. I don’t think I’ve seen him at all this month.”

“Well, he’s planning a new line soon, right?”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir closed his eyes with a happy sigh when Nino scratched behind his false ears. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“How could I forget?” Nino raised a brow. “You fell asleep in class twice because of it.” Both times, Nino had managed to catch it before their teacher, and he’d nudged Adrien awake in time to avoid a lecture.

Chat Noir glanced up at him. “That was because of patrols, actually.”

Nino paused. “Oh. That makes more sense.” He made a face. “I’m still getting used to the whole Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person thing.”

“Me, too.”

Nino chuckled. “Right. Except you’ve known for a year, and I just found out two weeks ago.”

“Is that why you’ve been purr-”

“If you say purrcrastinating one more time, I’m going to stop petting you.”

Chat Noir snickered. “Okay, okay.” He nudged Nino’s hand. “Is that why you haven’t been keeping up with homework?”

Nino sighed and trailed fingertips over Chat Noir’s scalp. “Not exactly. I was working.”

Chat Noir hummed in understanding, his eyes sliding closed with pleasure. “Well, if you need any help catching up, say the word.”

Nino looked down at him. “Really? That would be amazing.” As much as he hated to interrupt this pleasant moment, he really did need catch up, and Adrien was doing well in history.

Chat Noir nodded. “The best part is I’m purrfectly happy to be paid in attention.”

“If you help me pass this history test, I’ll give you all the attention you want for the rest of the year.”

Chat Noir sat up. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Nino leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Chat Noir’s lips, savoring the brief sensation of soft lips on his. “Good. I meant it.”

Chat Noir turned to face him and return the gesture, a hand resting on Nino’s cheek to hold him close while they kissed. Warmth built between them as Chat Noir lingered and brought him back in for a second and third kiss, each longer than the last. Nino could Chat Noir’s pulse jump under his fingers as Nino slid his hand from Chat Noir’s shoulder to his cheek. Finally Chat Noir leaned back with a small smirk.  “Do I get a bonus if I help you get a perfect score?”

“If you do the impossible, you mean?”

“Hey, I’m a hero who models, gets perfect grades, and has a thousand extracurriculars. You think I don’t have some tricks I can share?”

“I always assumed you just didn’t sleep,” Nino teased, brushing his thumb over Chat Noir’s jaw.

“Well, that’s… not the only trick.”

Nino shook his head, hiding the beginnings of a smile. “Okay, if you can help me get a perfect score, then, sure. You can name your price.”

“Okay.” Chat Noir settled back on Nino’s bed. “First, what have you gone over already?”

“Pretty much nothing.”

Chat Noir’s brows raised. “Nothing?”

Nino reached back to scoop up his tablet. “I mean, a little from last chapter.”

“That’s okay.” Chat Noir gave Nino’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll just start from the beginning.”

 

As it turned out, teaching three weeks of material in one night was almost too much for even Chat Noir to manage.

“Okay, so he was…” Nino tried to focus and remind himself of the answer, but just as it had for the past ten questions, his mind was drawing a blank. He flopped back onto the bed. “I think I need a break.”

“Not yet.” Chat Noir shook his head. “Just one more question.”

“You said that three questions ago.”

“And you haven’t gotten any of them right since then.”

Nino groaned and covered his face. “It’s too much to remember.”

Chat Noir set the tablet aside. “Well, maybe you just need to try something different.”

“Like what?”

“Like...positive associations.”

Nino peeked out from behind his hands. “Don’t you mean pawsitive associations?”

Chat Noir’s jaw dropped. “How did I miss that?” He fell back dramatically beside Nino, one hand draped across his forehead. “I’ve been outpunned. By my own boyfriend.”

"What a catastrophe," Nino murmured with a soft chuckle.

Chat Noir snorted. "When did you become such a pun expert?"

"When I started dating a cheesy guy in a catsuit, I guess."

"Cheesy?" Chat Noir sent him a look.

Nino shrugged. "You're the one who said I was falling for you when you caught me in midair."

"I prefer to call that the ultimate pick-up line."

Nino couldn't help but smile when he saw Chat Noir's playful grin. "Okay, I'll give you that."

"Speaking of giving..." Chat Noir moved closer, bumping Nino’s hand with his. "If we're taking a break, you could give me some attention."

Nino reached over to scratch under Chat Noir's chin, light and soft enough. "Fair enough."

Nino would have been content to spend the rest of the night that way, simply relaxing as names and dates filtered in and out of his awareness while Chat Noir curled up to his side. Right now, Chat Noir looked so relaxed that if he was just a little more feline, he might start purring.

“Now if you could just remember who Rousseau is…”

Nino rolled his eyes. “I thought we were taking a break.”

“Yeah, but now I’m invested.” Chat Noir looked up at him. “I want you to get all the questions right, and I bet she’s going to ask about Rousseau.”

Nino frowned. “I’m pretty sure I’ve heard his name before. I just don’t remember where.”

"Hmmm..." Chat Noir rolled onto his side and caught Nino's hand in his. "Well, take a guess."

"Was he a poet?"

Chat Noir shook his head. "Try again."

"Mathemetician?"

"Nope."

Nino frowned. "Is that closer?"

"I'm not giving you clues." Chat Noir massaged soft circles in Nino's palm as they spoke, avoiding the looks Nino sent his way in an obvious attempt to solicit some kind of clue.

"Wait." Nino thought for a moment. "Philosopher?"

Chat Noir grinned. "Yes!" He leaned up and slipped one hand behind Nino's neck while he pulled Nino into a kiss. A thrill of pleasant heat raced up Nino’s spine at the contact, and he leaned in only to have Chat Noir pull back. They were still close enough that Nino could chase him for another kiss, but he had the feeling Chat Noir wouldn’t let that happen.

"Is that supposed to help me remember?" Nino murmured into Chat Noir's lips.

"Pawsitive associations, remember?" He pressed a brief follow-up kiss to the corner of Nino's mouth and dropped back onto the bed. Nino was almost disappointed it was over so soon, but he knew the focus of the evening was studying, so it made sense that they couldn’t spend more than a few moments on distractions.

"So, every time I get a right answer, I get a kiss?" Nino asked, heart racing.

"Maybe."

"Okay, break's over. Let's keep going."

 

By the end of the night, Nino could rattle off answers to all the questions Chat Noir asked, and he would have been thoroughly distracted by Chat Noir’s unusual reward system, if not for the fact that Chat Noir had immediately returned to names and dates as soon as he broke contact after each kiss.

Nino idly trailed his fingertips through Chat Noir's hair while Chat Noir spoke.

"I told you this would work." Chat Noir looked up from the tablet with a grin. "You're getting a perfect score for sure."

"Are you sure we didn't miss anything? You skipped over a lot of stuff."

Chat Noir waved a hand. "That won't be on the test, though. She was pretty clear about what we should focus on."

"Okay." Nino paused to brush the back of his hand over Chat Noir's cheek, knuckles tracing the edge of his mask. "Just as long as I pass."

"You will." Chat Noir turned and kneaded across Nino's stomach.

Nino squirmed away from the contact, suppressing a laugh. “Hey, we’re not done yet. If you keep pawing, we won’t finish.”

“Okay, okay.” Chat Noir laid back, his head resting against Nino’s side. “So, one more time?”

Nino nodded and smiled. “One more time.”


End file.
